


The Silent Seeker (Uchiha Madara x Reader)

by AstridChevalier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship, Love, True Love, eternal friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridChevalier/pseuds/AstridChevalier
Summary: In the war-torn era, there is no telling what might happen. The soil soaked with blood is what the shinobi walk upon always.Shinobi have invented new tactics to end their enemies. One such famous tactic - stealing.Amidst all the chaos and destruction, somebody has taken advantage of the confusion and has earned the reputation as "Devil" and "Hero" by many.When the Uchiha Clan comes across him, they are too left flabberghasted.A friend or a foe?The hunt begins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm writing a new fic. I am on vacation and arranging my previous one so it will take time. Till then please enjoy this story. I had this plot in mind for an original story but decided to incorporate the plot into a "X Reader" and this is what came up.
> 
> Don't forget to comment your thoughts below. 
> 
> Have fun reading

"It's time."

The two simple words caused the muscles of the men present to recoil as all of them sprinted towards the distance. There were many, hundreds if one would like to guess accurately, sped past the blur of lush green trees and blooming flowers. 

The weather was merciless. Each drop of water that fell from the grey skies beat them cold and hard as if thousands of stones were pelting them. Despite their vision blurring, this didn't halt their movements in the slightest.

Drenched in the rain, they dashed faster than the air, finally overcoming the speed of the turbulent water flowing in the rivers.

These men were Shinobi.

The men were clad in a simple navy blue outfit, a color befitting the clear sky. They dashed as fast as their legs could carry them for they didn't want to fail much less disappoint their leader.

"We are here," Tajima Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha clan breathed. 

All the men came to a halt. Standing in perfect straight lines, they stood behind Tajima who held out his hand.

"So this is where they keep their goods," a young boy spoke his thoughts loud.

"You are mistaken. You mean _stolen_ goods," an older boy curtly replied. "You have to give them credit though. They are quite good at hiding."

"Isn't that all they ever do?"

His lips tugged upwards into a smirk at his sons' exchange. 

"Madara, Izuna." The two boys snapped their heads to their father. "This is no time for idle chatter. Focus on the mission ahead."

Despite how amusing he found their conversation, his mind wanted nothing more than to reprimand and sharpen his sons' concentration.

"They had sealed their fates when they had underestimated the Uchiha. They had shown quite the courage. Too bad this will be their last," said Tajima menacingly. 

"All right men. Split up and camouflage from all sides. The Amatsu Clan will never know what's coming," his son commanded. "Let them have a taste of their own medicine."

The declaration earned several nods from the clan members. Madara whipped his head only to look back over his shoulder. 

In the middle of the lush, dark forest, there lied a vast empty space. It wasn't peculiar considering forests often had large open areas which had occurred either due to natural or man-made disasters. The place was desolate with only the rippling of the small puddles and the thunderous lighting that swallowed the whole place in bright purple for every few seconds.

His onyx eyes skimmed over the vast horizon. This place would have been wonderful  if it _was_ empty as it appeared to be. 

Wasn't the soil covered with lush, wet grass and small pools of flower, proof enough the place was desolate? 

Wrong. It wasn't.

No wonder it made finding their target impossible. But thanks to the eagle eyes of the clan heir, the clan was able to uncover the very thing they were seeking.

Not ever had it taken this long for the Uchiha to uncover anything. If it was a matter of their fiercest rival, it would have been a different matter. 

Madara clicked his tongue at their 'intelligence'. The pitter-patter of the rain slowed down replaced by a slight drizzle. He remained firm but shivered slightly in the cool breeze that blew from the north making him feel cooler due to his already wet clothes. A delighted smirk made its way to his face at their impending victory.

"All right men. Prepare for-"

As Tajima began to command his men, a loud booming sound resonated through the air, sending the earth rumbling for seconds. Dust flew into their faces which they shielded against with the help of their long sleeves. 

"What the hell?" 

The tranquil vast space from moments earlier had erupted into violent red flames. It was all too quick. The place which was filled with pin drop silence was now filled with a large, wooden house being consumed by hot flames. Panicked screams echoed in the forest and others with gritted teeth tried to extinguish the fire. 

"What's going on?" The young Uchiha gaped at the scene. "Father?"

The man's had immediately whipped his head around 180 degrees. Frightened but surprised eyes met his hard ones and he knew the answer at once.

It wasn't them.

Somebody else was present. 

"Looks like we are not the only ones who had this plan," he grimly replied. His eyes narrowed to slits as he looked at the burning house. 

"Change of plans. We'll be battling a clan soon," Madara flatly declared.

"But which one?" Izuna curiously asked.

Madara's head perked up at his brother's question and raised his gaze to the destruction the other clan made.

"Look."

The Amatsu men halted out of the blue. Instead of dousing the flames, the men circled around the house and took  out their kunai. 

What are they looking at? Madara wondered. He followed their terrified gazes and lifted his to the burning roof top.

There wasn't anything there.

Or not. 

Behind the slowly dousing flames, he spotted the silhouette of a figure holding facing his back towards them.

"Oh ho~ what do we have here?" He sang joyously to a dozen of the men. Shouldn't the sheer number of shinobi frighten the stranger?

"You! You did all this!" One of the men shouted.

"Your voice is trembling. Are you frightened, monsier?" He replied ignoring his question. 

"As if we'll be afraid of a cowardly thief!" One of them threw the kunai swiftly at the stranger.

Madara knew he was going to die the moment the kunai was shot from his hand. The movement of the sharp blade was fast and fierce. Most shinobi die from blades piercing through their heart. A common death really. He waited for the moment for blood to whooze out from his inevitable wound but...instead of seeing his heart being stabbed, his own breath hitched as his mouth hung open at the scene. 

The figure ducked swiftly as he used his arm to catch the blade between his fingertips. He brought down the blade gently, running his fingers over them gently as if he was caressing it.

Within seconds, the figure found himself in a deranged position with the onslaught of kunai showering on him. He avoided each one swiftly - twisting and turning and using a wind jutsu to blow some of them away.

He leapt high into the air only to land on the soft earth gracefully. He dusted the ashes off his cape - which Madara just now noticed, he was clad in black from head to toe - and flipped the previous kunai several times before twisting his head to look at them.

"Poison?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Twelve men killing a single person with poison. How lame can you guys get?" His voice was unimpressed.

He witnessed it all.

His words only sent his enemies blood boiling with furious rage as they charged at him. Tossing the kunai to a trunk behind him, he knocked them out or killed them with kicks and punches to their heads.

His onyx eyes widened.

Not a single drop of blood flowed from the unconscious men.

A sudden shrill ran down Madara's spine. The air felt chilly and cold. He wondered whether it was due to his wet kimono. The pondering made him feel silly for a split second but he knew the answer, when his muscles coiled as red lights went off in his brain.

His gaze drifted off from the men to the stranger.

He couldn't see anything. The figure...just stood there with his hands clenched to his sides. It was then he realized how well the stranger had blended into the darkness. His dark- midnight outfit combined with his an equally dark cape made him camouflage in the shadows of the dwelling trees living in the wild. The bright flames of the house only succeeded in outlining his silhouette in the dark haze.

He was standing motionlessly. He was still, too still for a breathing person. He would have believed him to be a statue if not for the chakra he was sensing which was strong. His brain rummaged through different possibilities. What on earth could he possibly be doing?

It was then he realized. He wasn't just standing there. He was staring...at him.

The red lights now completely went off in his head, fully alert. He processed the information and leaned back to grip the tanto resting on his hip. 

"Izuna, he spotted us."

Hearing his brother's statement, he took out his own tanto and held a death grip on the wooden handle.

That was enough to send the rest of the members into frenzy as they readied out their own battle stances. 

"You know I wouldn't survive if a whole lot of you pounce at me," a voice cheerfully said. "I don't wanna be dead meat at this age."

It was the shinobi.

His eyes focused. Izuna clicked his tongue. 

"You are wise," their father spoke up. "'Clever' will be a fitting word, I believe. Since you realized this so soon, why don't you do yourself a favour and tell from which clan you are?" 

Their gazes rested on the stranger. Their skins tingled by the uncanny silent atmosphere and grew unease every passing second. 

"Uchiha."

Now there was dead silence. What?

"Impossible. What game are you playing?" Tajima snarled.

"Tajima Uchiha sama, what a pleasure to meet the leader of one of the most powerful clans," he bowed placing a hand on his stomach while the other remained outstretched. "What are your clansmen doing on a stormy night as this?"

He became irked by his question. What was this?

"Do you believe you are in any position to rescue yourself with flattery?" He cocked an eyebrow. He was more foolish (clever) than he assumed. 

The shinobi twirled in a circle. "Well, I've got nothing to lose by trying." His voice was unfazed.

"You have. Your life," joined Madara.

He stood there for a moment and then scoffed. "What crimes have I committed for you to personally assault me?" 

Tajima contemplated his words. Should he bring his statement out into the light? 

"Did I interrupt anything? Your mission perhaps?" He asked innocently earning resentful glares from all the clan members. He could see. Sudden pairs of eyes were gleaming bloody red under the cover of darkness.

"Can't we talk this out peacefully without your intimidating Sharingans? The fear surging through me is making me forget my words."

"Father!" Izuna yelled.

He cast a brief glance to Izuna before stretching out his hand. Perfectly in sync, just as his hand stretched, five men jumped from the front lines and leapt at the shinobi.

At their out of the blue pounce, he jumped high into the air. A crooked smile broke on his lips. His hands flung in the air in a circular motion ,fast, as he casted the handful of dirt in their face. 

All of them retreated at few steps back. Tajima stood there in disbelief at what just happened. His eyes shifted back and forth from the shinobi to his men.

"Father, let me handle this," Madara said.

"Oh no. Not so fast" the shinobi wiggled his forefinger.

He leapt into the air once more, this time tossing a scroll in their direction. Before they could comprehend, sacks came raining down on the men forcing them to focus on from preventing anu hits.

"Have fun getting 'sacked down'!" He chirped before bursting into a fit of giggles.

He gasped when three of the Uchiha recovered. Paper bombs went flying frenzy in the air as the men prepared to shield themselves from the attack. A few of then exploded while others exploded and engulfed the trees in flames. When they finally freed themselves of the ashes and smoke, he was already gone.

"Tch," Izuna clicked his tongue. "We missed him."

"Um...Tajima sama," a man perked up holding a sack.

"What is it?"

"These sacks...They are filled with grains - our grains."

Putting the tanto away in his sheath, Madara walked past the Uchiha, and grabbed the dirtied scroll laying on the ground. His brows pulled together with tension as he read the message.

_"What's stolen by them has been returned"_


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers of men echoed across the empty halls whenever Madara put his foot outside of his room. Everywhere he stepped, he heard nothing but of the mysterious shinobi that they encountered. A bow and greeting to him and then will start the hush-hush whispers of men and women alike. 

"Looks like the strange shinobi has earned quite a reputation," Izuna spoke as he quickened his pace to match his brother's.

"Yeah. The strange shinobi? Is that what everyone is calling him now?" Madara raised an eyebrow. 

Izuna shrugged. "Better than a Hero or a Devil."

The previous mission was successful, as you would expect from the Uchiha Clan. After every successful mission, pride would fill them like water filling a cup and their number of achievements would increase. Although the mission was complete, this is the first time they felt neither pride nor was a score fulfilled. Rather anger; malice; failure; confusion - they began to harbour all sorts of negative emotions in their heart.

A frown rested on the faces of every council member ever since they returned. The discussion of the mysterious shinobi wasn't useful; it didn't help solve anything, instead blurred the thin lines between their thoughts and sparked heavy confusion.

All because of a single shinobi.

He couldn't understand. He just couldn't understand how come he hadn't detected the presence of any chakra before. Was it because he was careless? Did his mind slip because he thought only his enemies would be present? Then again, he didn't know if the person was an enemy or not. The note was just too suspicious. The mystery to him wasn't that he didn't recognize the shinobi nor the fact he was skilled but - 

A pair of fingers snapped inches from his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" 

"You are spacing out again, Nee-san. Did you hear anything I said?" Izuna tilted his head to look at his brother.

Madara's only response was a troubled smile. An exasperated sigh escaped Izuna's lips. He bit his lower lip with his teeth and faced straight at the path ahead.

A chuckle left the older Uchiha's throat as he outstretched his hand to ruffle his brother's hair.

"Nee-san!" The young Uchiha protested, pushing away his brother's hand. "You are ruining my hair!"

"I'll do it more if you continue to pout," he teased.

"I wasn't pouting," his expression betrayed his words as his frown deepened.

"I'll pay the utmost attention to everything you say," he promised.

Izuna seemed to contemplate his words for a minute before breaking into a smile. The smile that spread on his little brother's face eased Madara's heart. He inhaled a sharp breath. He was safe. He was alive. He was with him.

"Nee-San, are you okay?" 

He nodded. "What was the stuff about 'Hero' and 'Devil' about? Is it about that shinobi?" 

"He has been labelled as a spy as far as our suspicions are. But we know what his name is."

Madara quirked an eyebrow. "How?"

"Garou-San interrogated the Amatsu we captured," he shuddered slightly at the memory of the blood and the men sprawled on the floor. "They spilled every bit of information they know about him. Apparently, this shinobi has been stealing from multiple clans. Not only that  but he gives whatever he steals,  back to where it belongs."

"What do you mean?" Madara blinked, confused.

"You know how the Amatsu have been stealing for the past several years. Despite their name, they are treacherous, a well known fact really. There are some other clans who are too sharing the same ideology as them, mostly their allies. Notably, their allied Shijins had stolen morsels from a small village. And apparently the shinobi had _returned_ by stealing them back."

The older Uchiha stood in his position astounded. "Stealing from an entire clan? That's ridiculous."

"That's what I thought first too," Izuna injected quickly. "But there were several witnesses that testify the skills of the dark shinobi."

Curiosity flashed in Madara's eyes. His brother wasn't sentimental to fall for ridiculous rumours. If he had faith in anything,  it was in his younger brother's strength and judgement. To see him riled up, made him curious and worried at the same time.

He continued his explanation, facing him. "Our scouting team went to the said village to investigate. Surprisingly, the rumours were true. There were many who spoke gloriously of their merciful and gentle saviour and the kids there vividly described him."

"Dark as midnight and with his cape fluttering behind him, he appears like a god flying past the moon to restore the misfortune that had befallen on them"

"That's...exaggerating," was all Madara said.

"Father has taken the description seriously, Nee-san. He is not an ordinary shinobi to tamper with."

Madara's gaze drifted to the floorboards. Getting to know information about his adversaries should lessen his doubts, clear his mind but this has only caused the lines between his thoughts to blur - creating a greater confusion than he anticipated.

His head swarmed with multiple questions which he never felt the need to ask before. He didn't care who it was as long as he knew their caliber. Who is he? What does he look like? How skilled is he? - are the questions that flooded his brain. He never felt the urge to get to know about his enemies deeply. This was consuming him.

The only shinobi he aimed to defeat was his rival from another clan. But now another shinobi has risen has a threat. It piqued his interest to know him more.

Another question sparked, hitting his brain like an arrow. How could he forget the most important piece?

"Izuna, what is his name?"

His head perked up. 

"Silent Seeker."


	3. Chapter 3

(Name) wiped the sweat above her brow with the back of her hand that dripped from her head. The day was sunny, hot and without a breeze much like the days before.. The burning but radiant rays that touched her skin made her feel like she was being roasted alive as her skin turned a light scarlet.

Her throat felt parched, her mouth dry as the desert sand. Applying a slight force, she opened the bottle and gulped all the water in less than half a minute. The cap rolled on the ground a few good few seconds before falling in a small, dirt hole.

"Why is this village so hot?" She murmured.

The weather of the village has always been unbearable in the summer. The scorching sun would always shine its finest and hottest rays upon their village. A single drop of water from the sky was rarely seen that season. During the monsoon, it's as if a waterfall was pooling from the sky. Despite being the monsoon season, the weather was unbearably hot, that made everyone dry and parched - a rare day indeed.

She strolled through the garden, watering the plants throughly. Once satisfied, she stepped inside the house, the shade sending a cool sensation through her body. Her eyelids fluttered close and she felt her body collapsing on the warm wooden floors. The moment her body began to slide down the pole, she jolted awake. 

"No, no," she said, slapping her cheeks with her two hands. "This is not the time."

Pushing herself against the pole, she clenched her fists on her sides and marched to the bathroom. Not to wash or relax in a tub filled with cold water but to wash the clothes.

That's right. (Name) had the responsibility to do the chores in the house. The house was quite large and doing the chores in this dry weather meant like travelling from one room to another. Her younger brother was always occupied to serve their ailing mother while their father had died when her brother was a baby. When her mother felt better or was resting, her brother would help her.

"(Name) dear, why don't you stop working and take a break?" said her mother whom she dearly loved.

"Mum," she breathed, throwing the washed clothes in the basket. "How are you feeling?"

She rushed and took her mother's hands. "I'm fine," she smiled fondly. She raised one trembling hand slowly and (Name) held her hand and rested her cheek in her palm. "I'm sorry dear. You all have to suffer so much because of me. If I hadn't been so ill then-"

Her words cut short when she bit her thumb earning a slight 'ouch' in return.

"Mum, how many times have I told you? This isn't your fault. Do you think I suffer because I do the chores always? What about you who has been doing so much hard work for so many years? Yuki and I are always switching our jobs. No matter what happens we won't be able to measure how much you have done."

"That's right," chimed in a voice. "If anything, we are gifted to have a gentle mother to guide and advise us."

"Speak of the devil," (Name) muttered.

Yuki winked at her and captured his mother by hugging her. She wrinkled her nose, displeased for interrupting her moment.

"Didn't you go to fetch milk and stuff?" She asked irritatedly, scrutinising him with her gaze. He grinned cockily making her red in the face. 

"Don't be so mad, dear sister. Hot blood rushing to your facing at instantaneous speed is injurious to health."

She placed her hands on her hips. "And from where did you learn this?"

He blinked a couple of times and held his chin with the tip of his finger in deep thought. "Hmm," he spoke after several long seconds, "from a certain someone who is wearing a (colored) kimono."

She cocked an eyebrow at his response. "You didn't happen to open that, did you?"

A pause. "Maybe?"

"You little sneak!" She said through her gritted teeth. "I told you not to open that drawer!"

He howled in laughter at his sister's reaction. As she pounced on him with a tight fist , he merrily stretched out his hand to block the attack. Before the impact could happen, two shouts of pain squeaked from the siblings' mouth. 

Their mother had caught and now was pulling their ears.

"M-Mother!" Yuki protested but only had to bit his lip in pain when he felt his ear was being torn apart.

"Have you forgotten the rules, young lady? No fighting!" Kiyoko's sweet demeanour was displaced with strictness. "And you," she looked at him pulling his ears more, "haven't I told you not to invade your sister's room?" 

He squeaked. 

"Young man, learn manners."

Both of them sighed in relief when their mother crossed her arms. (Name) rubbed her sore ear - it was painful but when she looked at her younger brother she was glad. His seemed worse.

"I never invaded anyone's room except sister's..." his voice died down at his mother's stare.

"Good," Kiyoko nodded in approval. "Keep it that way and don't make your sister an exception. Is that clear?"

He continued rubbing his ear and muttered things inaudibly. Cursing, she presumed. (Name) bit her lip to prevent the fit of laughter that was threatening to escape her lips. 

"Is that clear?" Her voice louder than before.

"Yes," he said, begrudgingly, shooting a look of annoyance. She poked her tongue knowing full well the act will only fuel his anger.

"I'll go to the dango shop now," she said, sitting on the porch. 

"Nee-san, you have been working around the house all day. Let me take care of the shop today."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, let's switch our jobs today."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

Bidding them with  a wave for the day, she strolled down the dirt path and leapt on the stones across the pond playfully. She stood momentarily and heard the quiet hush-hush whispers and the sound of foot sliding across the rough surface of the wooden floors before the drumming of footsteps diminished.

It didn't take long for her to reach their little dango shop that has been located there for years. She flipped the card on the the wooden wall and retreated behind the counter.

A smile broke on her features when she saw a customer no two entering the shop before she could even properly settle down on her chair. 

"Two plates."


	4. Chapter 4

"Two plates."

The order came quick and unnatural. His voice was precise and sharp making him (Name) feel like as if he was commanding her in a battle rather than ordering for two sets of Dango. As she prepared the sweets, she kept her keen eyes on her customers.

The first thing she noticed was how strikingly similar they looked. Brothers, there was no doubt about that. They had the same features - the dark hair with bluish tints that reminded her of the dark, clear night sky and eyes dark as coal that rolled each time when they spoke, scanning the whole place.

"You don't have to be so petrified," (Name) said placing the plates before the two boys. "Fights break out rarely in this small village of ours."

Their eyes drifted from each other and locked onto her. The older boy stared at her silently while the other's eyes widened.

"You are shinobi, aren't you?" She asked.

"How do you know?" The young boy cut sharply.

"Well, many shinobi pass from here either for food or shelter or just around here. When you have nothing to do and serve customers all day,  you began to notice the little things eventually."

The two boys stared at her before returning their gazes to the plates served in front of them. (Name) smiled when the older one took a bite from one of the sweets. When he wasn't taking to the dish kindly, the older one nudged his younger brother assuring him with closed eyes and soon he began to dig in as well.

They were eating quite quickly, devouring the food served in front of them. They must have been starving, she thought.

"Well let me know if there is anything you need. We have drinks and a quite number of other dishes as well."

Her only response was a grunt from them. She offered them a smile and tied her hands in front of her and bowed. 

"Who is the leader of the village?" One of them asked wiping away his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Master Jiro is the elder of the village. If for anything, we all go to him for advice."

"Where does he live?" 

"Hold on," she furrowed her brows not liking the way he was bombarding her with questions. Her eyes narrowed at the two of them. "You can't just crash at his house."

"We won't be destroying his house," the older one said. "We are here to meet him."

She raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? She didn't mean he was going to destroy his house. Did he seriously not get what she meant? She rolled her eyes realizing his obvious obliviousness. 

"He doesn't meet anyone or anything without an appointment."

He glared but she paid no heed. Seeing her unfazed by his gaze,  he moved closer. His face was inches now from her face, his breath fanned her face.

"Where is he?"

She shook his head childishly like a child denying her bitter medicine. She clenched  and raised her hand which only had the thumb protruding upwards. She raised it high enough for him to see it from his peripheral vision. 

"Nope," she squealed giving a thumbs down. "Nope and no. You two are suspicious, off-putting and rude. You don't even know how to ask politely anything. How did you give the order?" She asked pointing her first finger. Pulling the chair, she sat in the empty seat and rested her hands on the table. Her fingers drummed against the wooden table, the sound loud and her eyes ran over the place. She rested her eyes on him, imitating him. "Two plates."

"Are you saying I should pay attention to how I order?" He quirked an eyebrow, amused. "You are quite arrogant for a waitress. It doesn't matter how I give out orders when your job is to take orders." He said makin her look at him with a narrow gaze. "I didn't feel one inch of myself there," he added. His lips curved up at the ends giving her a mocking smirk. 

"What do we have to do to meet the old man?" The younger one interrupted.

"Why don't you tell your brother first to pour water over his ego?" She stretched her hand and imitated pouring water over his head. "Then, I'll help you."

His calm, mocking expression immediately morphed to one of annoyance and anger. The one younger than him didn't look too far behind his brother either for his chest began to rise up and down at the pent-up anger.

"We don't have to do anything. It's a waste of time."

"I agree," he agreed, his eyes affixed on her.

As he was about to set his foot out, (Name) dashed and pulled them back into the store by their sleeves.

"What's with you, woman? If you can't do anything, can't you leave us alone?" The older patted and rubbed where she touched his sleeve as there was soot on it.

"Manners, mister. I have a name, you know. (Name). The talented (Name) can do a lot of things. I'm the one who served you dango, after all.  But it seems you forgot your part in our relationship."

She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him expectantly while he gave a blank stare at her. What was she talking about? 

His hand went sliding down to his pocket. He grabbed one of her arms and pulled it, the force causing her to stumble forward. His fingers glided across her hand before he uncurled her fingers one by one, slowly, and dropped the coins in her empty palm.

"Your payment," he said curtly. His gaze never left her widened eyes that were staring at him, half-baffled, half-expectedly.

"Nee-san, wait!"

Without any further words, he left the shop with his brother in tow. (Name)'s eyes shifted back and forth between the coins and her two customers. What was that? 

 

"Nee-san, are you alright?" Izuna asked, knowing the answer. 

"That woman infuriated me. She was getting on my nerves, " Madara heaved a frustrated sigh. His fingers ran through his dark hair, making his already spiky hair look wild and unkempt.

"I didn't like her either," Izuna admitted. "She was annoying."

The older Uchiha faced his path ahead. The village was well and its people spending merry lives despite the war. Men and women were sitting in their stalls and bargained as their customers continued to ask for more. He could sense chakras all over the place but only a few were sparking, indicating shinobi from other places and clans were present here too. The place was bustling with life.

She wasn't lying when she said it's a checkpoint for shinobi. 

His heart started thumping in his chest. He bit his lip and halted in his tracks beside a shop. His eyes fell on his reflection in the mirror. Uneasiness began to flow through him and he felt a strange unusual sensation, one of confusion and carelessness - he felt like he was leaving something important behind but what?

"Nee-san, it would be better to convince the girl somehow. None of them are willing to say anything."

Before Madara could reply to his brother, someone coughed loudly. The two brothers whipped their heads around to see an old man holding a tray of dango.

The brothers exchanged glances.

He smiled.

"Let's have a chat over some snacks. What do you say?"


	5. Chapter 5

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jiro-san," Madara said taking a sip from the cup of tea.. 

"Oh no , its my pleasure to meet such fine young men," A low laugh escaped his lips. "You two are handsome. I'm sure one of you would make a fine husband for my daughter. Which do you like (Name)?"

(Name) walked into the room at a quick pace and crouched to set the tray with treats on table. Once she straightened her posture, she crossed her arms in an 'X' and turned to Jiro. "None."

"Come on. You are young."

"I've no interest in men whatsoever especially one who's blood is boiling all the time and the other who has the habit of staring at people creepily," her eyes floated from Izuna to Madara (she got to know the names from Jiro), both of them sitting like statues and scrutinizing her. "I can't believe you invited them over."

The Uchiha felt relaxed knowing the fact they were able to find the leader of the village without too much effort. Turned out for the better or worse, the leader was in reality the landlord of the village. Amongst all the things, he couldn't believe his ears that she was _his_ daughter.

"Manners, dear," Jiro reprimanded gently. He shifted his body to face the two boys . "I'm sure you two didn't come to exchange pleasantaries with an old chap like me," he spoke clearly taking a sip from the cup.

"Yes," Izuna's body became rigid seeming more lean and straight like a bamboo stick than before. "We've come know about the Silent Seeker."

The calm sound of the sipping of tea filled the silent air. (Name) sat silently beside Jiro, her fingers intertwined in her lap as she shifted her gaze from the Uchiha to Jiro, as she waited in anticipation for his words. Madara and Izuna waited patiently, one of their arms resting on the armrests of the chair. The long silence made them suspicious by each passing minute. 

Madara took this time to observe his surroundings. The house they were currently in was intricately and beautifully designed albeit a bit strange. The walls were polished white as snow with paintings decorating the walls. Glass vases designed with various patterns were placed in the corners of the  room. Even the ceiling above them was complicatedly designed, it looked a crossover of multiple designs of which one he could decipher as half of a tomoe. Chairs were positioned aligned, not one out if place. He is from a different land, thought Madara.

Once he finished sipping his tea, he placed the cup with a shrill sound on the table

"Everyone's interested in the shinobi, aren't they?"

"He did earn quite a reputation for himself."

"He did now, didn't he? He has earned many names for himself. Hero, Devil, Saviour, Thief - which do you think suits him?"

He sat silently in thought. The old man's eyes were murky as opposed to his daughter's lucid ones. He was more than just wise; clever was a fitting word. One look at his eyes and Madara knew he was beating around the bush. Now that he asked the thought-provoking question, he wondered  what word should he pick for him?

"Human," he spoke after a minute's thought.

(Name)'s head perked up, her expression unreadable. Jiro's eyes widened for the fraction of a second. "Interesting."

"We want to know more about the shinobi. He has helped countless villages after all."

The old man shook his head. "I'm sorry but we don't know anything about him."

Izuna shifted in his position. "But he has helped your village several times. There's no way you are not aware of who he is?"

"Son, have you ever seen your own shadow when you are in a dark room?" He asked pointing him with his raised cup.

"Of course not. That's not  what I was -"

"Then you have your answer," cut the wise man. "Silent Seeker is anything but like a shadow that looms in the darkness."

"A few of the villagers only have seen him," added (Name) who has been silent all this while. "We don't know who he is or why he helped us. The few who saw him only described him wearing dark, midnight outfit."

"He has left our stolen grains in our storehouse silently without a word," added Jiro taking another sip.

"Anything else?" Inquired Madara.

She shook her head.

"We are a small, peace-loving village. We have lived secluded away from war and chaos. But now that that it has been exposed-it-like any other normal villages are being preyed upon for food and grains by other clans. There is not  a single soul that  is not grateful for his merciful help. If he wishes to keep his identity secret, we won't meddle with his personal affairs. Villages like ours need him."

He shot a sharp gaze at him. "Why are you so interested in him?"

His expression remained blank at his question. "We have faced a similar problem as your village. He...gave back what was ours," he spoke vaguely remembering the night.

"So the fearsome Uchiha clan is also facing such problems," he murmured quietly to himself. "You didn't meet him?"

"He gave what was ours and left immediately."

"Oh."

The conversation ended unsatisfactory for the Uchiha. They were hoping for more information on the man but it appears their details were as vague as them. The reiteration of the same details and no clue left him disappointed. (Name) had guided them outside the mansion and bid them politely but not before she stuck out her tongue at them, succeeding in leaving Madara irked and  Izuna annoyed. 

She laughed at their 'nasty' expressions and hastily retreated back into the room.

 

"What do you think?" She asked tossing the wood into the fireplace. Fire sparks flew and swirled around in the hearth. and the flames illuminated the large room with a soft glow. Her hand's shadow was double her size against the light and she playfully swirled it a few times before turning to him.

"What should I say? There's not  a single person who hasn't heard of him."

"About them?" She clarified.

"Everybody's just focused on sharpening their raw strength and spilling blood. Those two looked no different. Bloody beasts," he shugged in disgust, a sharp contrast to his behaviour early in the morning.

"Oh? I thought you found them handsome," she chuckled, a hand on her hip. 

"Oh they are," he laughed breathlessly. "Reminded me of my youthful days."

"You know they are fighting to survive."

"Power is what they desire the most, my dear. When life becomes second to power, humanity dies. Survival for these beasts is nothing but an excuse to take lives."

"As expected from my wise teacher," she laughed humourlessly. She leaned forward and pressed the palm of her hand that rested on the table against her cheek. "There's a lot more than just fighting you know. Some are what you speak but others are clashing for supremacy. They need power if they want to protect themselves."

He swallowed another whole until there was none left. When he finished, he leaned back into his seat and his emerald eyes shot to the girl sitting patiently with a placid smile on her face.

"Why do you always need to rephrase my words, young (Name)? You have been a witness yourself, countless times, to all the chaos and destruction they leave in their trail. How come hasn't that affected your judgement of these filthy creatures?"

"There are times when there's more than meets the eye. I feel myself garbage when you speak like that."

He furrowed his eyebrows. A look of guilt crossed his face. "Young (Name), you know I don't mean it like that."

"But it feels hard to not to feel like that. I'm a shinobi too."

A thick silence fell heavily in the room. She averted her eyes to look down at her hands, feeling the need to look at something else. Her thumb ran across the back of her hand in irregular patterns. She, no matter what was he was saying was a shinobi too. The manner he spoke about them never failed to arise the feeling of uneasiness in her.

The old man coughed heavily. 

"There are always exceptions."

"It's all down to how people see."

 

"What should we do, Nee-san?" asked Izuna as he looked at his brother, their feet dangling from the top of a tree. "At this rate, we have nothing  to report."

Madara rested his arm on his knee and picked the apple to his eyelevel, the dark red covering the moon. His thumb rubbed across the tough surface of the apple before throwing it in the air and catching it. Taking  a bite, he swallowed the piece of the ripe fruit, satisfying some of his hunger. 

"Who said anything about reporting empty?" He tipped the half-eaten apple. "Silent Seeker or not, we'll catch the little mouse." 

A smile broke on Izuna's face seeing his brother's smirk. His dark irises became lighter and with a click, soon turned blood red.

"Yes. He cannot escape our Sharingan," he smirked, declaring proudly.


	6. Chapter 6

Madara and Izuna walked around the village, disappointed. For the past few days, they have been staying at the village at the request of the landlord Jiro. He wanted them to enjoy the upcoming grand festival of their village. After a lot of invitations from both him and his daughter, he agreed to attend on behalf of his clan. Although one might ask why a shinobi like him was attending the festive. Well, it was for his own motives.

Living here has helped him to know about the little paradise. That was he felt like calling it - little paradise - because he was positively sure this wasn't going to last long because of the chaos and destruction occurring.  But it seems someone liked to challenge his opinions every single time.

(Name).

The moment he said peace was not going to last was the moment a duel of words started between them until only Jiro interrupted them. In the end, she declared he was pessimistic and then left; which Madara took as a indirect declaration of her giving up. She continued to glare while he continued to smirk but unsurprisingly decided to keep his mouth shut. It was painful to always rephrase and counter pointless fantasies for hours on end.

While Izuna, on the other hand, did not find any amusement as his brother did.

Hearing her and his brother yell was worse than he ever imagined. During meals, encounter on streets with no thought to place and time, they would start their bickering and Izuna soon grew exhausted to hear her screeching voice. Honestly speaking, he couldn't last one second of it but then again he didn't want to leave his brother's side. So he was always there supporting his brother while holding his ground.

Their investigation didn't go as planned either. They tried to extract information from various villagers about Silent Seeker but none of them had any clue. Some only mentioned seeing a silhouette in the darkness while others spoke about a blur passing by them like a ghost. The description was vague but they were certain now, he should be treated with caution. 

Izuna wanted to know more. Once he tried to ask a girl, not older than him (if so, then a year only) about him. He truly tested his luck for he was smacked on the head hard. He only saw a glimpse of her, her violet hair blowing behind her as she stormed away furiously. 

"Your persuasion and manipulative skills need improving," was all his elder brother said.

"Your charming skills are below an amateur's level," was what (Name) said who thought he was trying to win her heart, interpreting the situation completely differently. He was more furious after the incident.

The day of the much awaited festival arrived. They were celebrating their 16th anniversary since the village formation. 

The once empty field was lit up with thousands of lanterns dangling from the strings. Children were jumping around in joy and playing with the latest toys they bought while others crowded in various shops particularly the jewellery shop. They were crowded with young couples. The adults glanced here and there, bought a few things and just sat on the benches. There was loud clapping and cheering from the other end of the street where a young male was performing the act of juggling to entertain the young audience. Low music floated from various instruments played by the musicians, engulfing the place in a low, soothing melody.

Madara and Izuna bought a few things of their own. The village was lively,  felt more alive than they had ever seen. There was not a person in sight that did not  have a smile plastered on their faces. They paced around the place a bit before Izuna decided to check one of the weapon's shop. Madara nodded and turned his attention in front of him. He took a few steps forward before taking one of the backseats inside the dango shop.

The place was not the usual.

Children no older than eight were lined up in neat rows as they listened to their story-teller with their mouth half-open in amazement. Sweet delacacies were placed in front of them but they paid no heed to the plates. Instead their wide eyes today were hooked on their entertainer, (Name).

It seemed like she was at the end of her story.

"And then they reunited with their family. They accepted their differences and continued to live happily ever after. The End."

The children soon let out a sound of disappointment when their parents came to fetch them. He watched as the parents one by one took their children by their hand and thanked her for taking care of them, giving her payment. She responded to each with a polite smile on her face. 

He soon noticed a little girl sitting by herself at one of the benches. She was eating her dish.

"Her parents will come a little late," said (Name) strolling over to him. It seemed like she read his thoughts. "Can I get anything for you?"

He shook his head. She nodded and took a seat beside him.

"What?" She asked when she noticed his stare. 

"You are not only a dango shop owner but also a story-teller?"

She nodded. "I have been doing this for a long time. My brother and I switch jobs when it comes to managing the shop but I have undertaken another job too. Story telling. I like it. I'm a girl of multitalents afterall," she said proudly, placing her hands on her hip. "What about you? I can't imagine someone so creepy can actually enjoy listening to my stories."

"I'm not creepy," he immediately denied. "I wasn't paying much attention to the story."

"Hmm." She placed her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her palm.

A comfortable silence ensued. Madara switched his glance from the bench to her. She looked completely different. Her (h/c) hair was combed and let loose. A strand of her hair was braided that was kept clipped round her head while one of part of her hair remained on her shoulders while the others on her back. Her light make-up complimented the elegant and gorgeous crimson yukata she wore with pink sakura blossoms. She was beautiful.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" (Name) asked, snapping him to attention. "You can just admit it, you know?" She winked, shooting a cheesy smile at him.

He scoffed. Her shoulders sagged as she turned her eyes towards the empty space again. 

"Who is Jiro-san to you?" He asked after a moment. The question was swarming in his be brain for a while. They shared an affectionate father-child relationship. Although he loved her as his daughter, she wasn't living in grandeur but rather working in a dango shop. That confused him. Wasn't she an adopted daughter then?

He noticed her body straighten at his question.

"Master Jiro is the landlord of this village. There are quite a few shinobi families living here and my family is one of them. Kou, my father was his loyal bodyguard. He died protecting him." Her voice wavered slightly. "Not long after that, my older brother died to protect us from...some shinobi," she bit her lip. Her eyes became glassy as she clasped her hands tighter. He too, bit his lip. He didn't like the way this coversation was going. He wasn't expecting this at all. 

She kept her eyes firm on her clasped hands.

"He always considered me as his daughter but after they died, he felt he was responsible for our loss. In order to amend, he wanted me to marry his son," she forced a croaked laugh.

His head shot up.

"I denied of course. I was so young back then. Still am. I have never been interested in marrying anyone. Although one of his sons is married and the other engaged, he is still stuck up in finding me a nice, handsome as him groom."

He didn't know what to say after that. He didn't expect to  see her sentimental side at all. Her story brought back all the emotions, he locked in his heart. 

"Do you think he was handsome as he claims to be?" She asked after a moment. He was initially surprised at the sudden question. He remembered how the old man was bragging about his youth. He cringed internally. (Name) stared expectantly at his neutral expression.

"I believe he was bragging," he replied.

Both of them looked at each other with  a straight face before bursting into laughter. Well, (Name) only, laughing with her hands covering her mouth. Madara lips only curved upwards in a crooked smile. A strange sensation of ease coursed through his heart when he saw her old self again. 

"You heard only one day.  But me?" She pointed to herself, "have been hearing stories of his handsomeness for years."

"It was ridiculous."

"He wouldn't be happy if he hears you underestimateing his youth," she said playfully. "By the way, now I have to hear the descriptions of handsomeness of yours."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure it's not you who has been describing me?" He asked smugly. "Afterall, you have been-Ah!"

She smacked his arm painfully and rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you fancied me." Before he could retort, she added quickly. "Your cute brother by the way, not so much." She whipped her head and shot her gaze over her shoulders to a neutral Izuna. His piercing, sharp glare were boring holes in the back of her head. "I really would appreciate if he stopped glaring daggers at me. If looks can kill, I'm sure I would have been dead." She whispered to him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the ironic statement. Oh looks can kill.

"Izuna!" He called over to his brother. He turned to (Name) who was still resting her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"You will not eat?"

"No. I'm going with my brother now."

She stood up, giving him a smile. "See you later, then."

He merely nodded and walked go his brother who shot him an odd look.

"What is it?"

He continued looking at him strangely. "Nothing."

The two brothers decided they had enough enjoyment at the stall. As they were about to walk back to the mansion, courtesy of the old man to give them a place to stay, a booming noise erupted, shaking the earth beneath them.

In less than a second, chaos exploded in the festival. The colored flags were being consumed by flames and out of the blue one by one stalls continued to explode. Izuna sprinted on his feet  and managed to save a child before the burning stall collapsed. 

"What's going on?"

The brothers had the same question in mind.  People ran from haphazardly as their panicked voices echoed.  

They zoomed past the crowd screaming in terror and their brains became alert when they heard one of the men screaming.

"The Amatsu has attacked again!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Presenting to you Chapter 6! The Amatsu has attacked again. It's terrible! Lives are endangered.
> 
> Hmm~ Aside from the destruction taking place, Izuna had a failed attempt at flirting. Poor kid. Just imagining the  conversation he had with the girl makes my stomach hurt. The violet haired girl...is the person just a girl in the village?
> 
> Comment your thoughts below ;)


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everyone.

How are you all?

I'm glad people are reading this story and my readers are waiting patiently for it to be updated. But I'm sorry to say this story isn't going to be updated any time soon. I'm truly sorry about that. The story isn't abandoned - I can assure you that. I'm currently focusing on my other stories and I have a lot of work to do. It's hard to balance between studies and your hobby. Sorry. I hope you guys can understand that.

Meanwhile, if you want to, then you can go and read my other works. 

You can find my stories on:

a) A03 (here)

b) Wattpad (username: AstridChevalier)

I'm sorry everyone again. I hope that you understand and forgive me. Until next time.

\- AstridChevalier

 


End file.
